Holding On To You
by SnowWolf22
Summary: Felicity has a new family, The Team. And with a new family comes new adventures. This story will mostly be one-shots varying from dates to team bonding and everything in the middle. Will include Hawk and Dove brothers/sister bonding moments and sort of fills in dates from 'Falcon.' Wally x OC Chapter 1: The Cider Mill


**A/N: I'm going to join the bandwagon and have a side story to my main story. This will probably be where most of the dates Felicity and Wally go on. **

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY  
October 2, 13:24**

"Hey kids," Mary West walked out of the kitchen, "Do you guys need anything?"

"No thanks Mrs. West," Robin smiled over at her before turning his attention back to the video game him and Wally were playing.

"How many times have I told you guys to just call me Mary?" She laughed.

"I'm all good Mary," I smiled over at her, "Thanks though," She returned the smile and walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes! Finally!" Wally cried out in triumph. He had finally managed to beat Robin, "I totally kicked your ass." He smirked at Rob.

"Whatever dude," Robin cackled, "I went easy on you because you're a cripple."

"Am not!" Wally pouted. He gestured to his crippled arm, "This cast does not and will not prevent me from kicking ass at video games!"

"Wallace Rudolph West," Mary scolded, peaking into the living room from the kitchen, "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mother," Wally sheepishly smiled at her. Robin and I broke into fits of laughter, "Are you two done yet?" He glared at Robin and I.

"Fine, fine," I managed to get out between laughs, "I'm done,"

"M-me too," Robin laughed.

"Why do I not believe you two?" Wally deadpanned. Robin and I shared a look and we each composed out faces into the best poker faces we could muster. Wally frowned at us, "Stop that. You guys are creeping me out,"

"Whatever," Robin shook his head, "Rematch?"

"How about no," Wally answered. He began to wrap up his controller and placed it in a basket under the TV. He stood up and stretched, "Let's go to the Cave?"

"The Cave?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, "If I remember correctly, we spent the night and most of the morning there and now you want to go back?"

He stretched his arm out to me and pulled me off the couch, "Yea why not? Gives us something to do," Before I could reply, a ringing sound filled the air.

"Sorry guys," Robin pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello. Yup. Alright. Will do. Bye."

"You're phone conversations are really short," Wally mused.

"They are when it's Batsy," He admitted, "Short and to the point. Anyways, I have to go," He stood up from the floor and headed towards the door, "You two have fun now," He smirked at us. I glared at him as he threw a wave over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Well what're we going to do now?" I asked Wally as I plopped back down on the couch. He shrugged and laid down on the couch with me, his head lying in my lap.

"We could watch a movie?" He suggested.

"A movie?" I mused, absentmindedly playing with his red locks.

"Yea, why not?"

"Because I'm not in a movie watching mood," I pursed my lips and thought about the things we could do.

"Oh I know something you two could do!" Mary exclaimed happily as she joined us in the living room. We looked over at her.

"Yea mom?"

"The new cider mill just opened up! You guys could go get some doughnuts and cider?" Doughnuts and cider did sounds good.

I smiled, "Sounds like fun," I glanced down at Wally, "What do you think Wally?"

"Doughnuts babe? I'm totally in," He smiled up at me.

"Goody!" Mary exclaimed, "I'll go grab the car keys and drive you two over there!"

**UNCLE JOHN'S CIDER MILL  
October 2, 14:13 **

The cider mill was a beautiful place. Out in front were huge oak trees whose leaves were all different shades of reds, oranges and browns. The cider mill itself was a big, white barn composed of different sections that sold different goods.

"Here you go Wally," Mary handed Wally a couple bills, "I'll be back in two hours to pick you two up alright?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Mary," I smiled at her.

"No problem Felicity," She smiled back, "You two be good!"

Wally and I climbed out of the car and waved to Mary as she drove away. I turned around and faced the huge cider mill.

"Where to first babe?" Wally asked me as he snatched my hand in his.

"I really don't know," We approached a welcome sign that told us the abundance of activities the cider mill offered. There was pumpkin picking, pie tasting, doughnut eating, hay rides, a corn maze and so much more.

"We should definitely bring the team here," Wally told me.

"We should," I agreed, "They'd love it here,"

Wally smiled over at me, "Why don't we start with some doughnuts and go from there?"

"I'm down with that,"

We made our way over to the barn and followed the signs that lead to the doughnuts. The signs led us up a flight of stairs into the second story of the barn. On the right side there were tables full of happy, chatting people eating doughnuts. On the left side sat a huge machine that had apples going through it and coming out smooshed. It sat on the first floor but reached up to the second floor where there were railings to keep people from getting too close and falling down.

"What is this thing?" I asked Wally. We walked over to it and I leaned against the railing.

"That's the machine they use to create the cider," He responded.

"Really?" I asked him incredulously, "That's awesome!"

"Yep," He smiled at my enthusiasm, "Come on, let's get in line," He tugged my arm gently and pulled me away to where the line was at.

"This place is amazing!" I smiled at him.

"You make it seem like this is your first time at a cider mill," He chuckled.

"It kind of is…" I admitted sheepishly. He just stared at me with his mouth agape, "What? Living in New York City, there's not many cider mills around."

"Well then, I'm honored that I could take you to your first cider mill," He smiled. I smiled right back at him.

"Next please," The cashier lady announced. She had long brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and dark, chocolate brown eyes. Needless to say, she was pretty. She looked up at the two of us and her eyes widened, "Wally!" She exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastic for my liking, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh hey Katie!" He smiled at her, causing her to blush, "I'm just here to get some doughnuts and cider,"

"Are you here alone?" She asked. Somehow she managed to miss, or ignore, the fact that I was standing next to him with his hand in mine. I frowned.

"Nope," He popped the 'p', "I'm here with my girlfriend," He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. The Katie girl finally acknowledged my presence and glared at me.

"Oh," She monotoned, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Her eyes narrowed at me and I glared right back at her.

"Yea I do," He smiled over at me, "Shocking right? But she was too good to let go so I had to make her mine." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Well that's sweet," Katie deadpanned, her voice filled with evident distaste, "What can I get you two then?" Wally looked at me.

"Whatever you want I'm good with," I shrugged.

"Alright," He glanced up at the menu, "We'll take a dozen cinnamon sugar doughnuts and two glasses of cider,"

Katie typed it up on the cash register, "That'll be $6.50," Wally handed her a $20 and she handed him back the changed, "That'll be right up if you'll please step to the side," We did as she said so and leaned against the railings.

"Who was she?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Who?" Wally looked at me, "Katie?" I nodded, "She's just a friend from school,"

I scoffed, "Some friend. She was practically panting at you,"

"Right," He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "She's had a crush on me for a while now and we did date for like a month…" He trailed off.

"Oh really?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yea well…" He mumbled, "She asked me out and I didn't know how to say no," He looked over at me a sheepishly smiled at me, "You mad?"

"At you?" I looked at him, "No. But her, I'm a bit annoyed." I glared over to where Katie was taking orders and sending wanting glances at Wally. She caught my glare and turned away.

"Order number 179?" A guy asked. Wally looked down at the receipt.

"That's us!" He smiled. He grabbed the doughnuts while I grabbed the glasses of cider. We made our way over to the right side of the room where we found an empty table.

Wally opened the bag of doughnuts and handed one to me. He stared at me expectantly.

"Wally," I sighed, "I've had a doughnut before!" I laughed.

"Yea but cider mill doughnuts are way better!" I just shook my head and smiled, "Go on, take a bite!" I did as I was told and oh boy, Wally was right. These doughnuts were fantastic.

"Oh my god. You were so right!"

"Told you so," Wally smirked at me with a mouthful of doughnut. We sat in a comfortable silence as I ate a second doughnut and Wally finished off the last ten.

"We should've saved some for your mother!" I laughed as we made our way downstairs.

"Naaah," He laughed, "We can just get some more later," He wrapped his arm around my waist as we turned a corner and walked into the gift shop.

I stopped near the front to look at some knick-knack items and when I turned around, Wally disappeared. I frowned and began walking around the store trying to find him. I eventually found him at the cash register checking out.

"What'd ya get?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Oh nothing much," He smiled mischievously at me. That look on his face is never a good thing.

"Oh really?" I responded. He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me to the front of the gift shop and out. He lead me to a bench across from the gift shop and we sat down.

"You really want to know what's in this bag?" He smiled over at me and I nodded. He reached into the bag and pulled out two stuffed dolls. One was of him as Kid Flash, and surprisingly one was of me as Falcon. His I expected, we are in Central City after all. Me on the other hand, I'm not sure everyone in New York City even knows about me.

Wally smiled and handed me the one of him, "Here, now you'll never have to sleep without me," I took the doll and inspected it, "Do you like it?" I looked over at Wally and laughed.

"It's you. Of course I like it," Wally looked down at the doll of me resting in his hands and smiled, "You're so cheesy West," I bumped his shoulder with mine and he smiled over at me.

"I try beautiful," I laid my head down on his shoulder and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

I reached over and grabbed the Falcon doll, "I'm surprised they even had me there,"

"I know, so was I. But they did have the whole team there,"

"Really?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Yea," He smiled, "They did. Our team may be covert, but that doesn't mean the world doesn't know about our individual hero selves,"

"True," I stood up, "Come on! I want to go on a hay ride," I smiled at him and pulled him up. He laughed behind me as we raced across the parking lot to catch the next hay ride.

We just barely managed to catch the hay ride before it took off. We climbed aboard and sat towards the back. Wally clasped our hands together and I laid my head on his shoulder as the hay ride took off.

"I've had a great time today Wally," I smiled. I decided that I really like the cider mill and want to come back whenever possible.

"Me too beautiful," I looked up at him and we shared a quick kiss before I turned my attention back to the colorful trees and pumpkin patches that were passing us by. I absolutely love the fall.


End file.
